


Above the Rules

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to remember what they say about rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the Rules

**Title:** Above the Rules  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** It's good to remember what they say about rules.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #55: Morning Ablutions  
 **Warnings:** First person POV.  
 **A/N:** Dunno where this came from, but when the muse speaks, I listen.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Above the Rules

~

Awake, I eye Potter. He's a morning cuddler, which is pleasant. I'll never tell him that, though. Wouldn't do for the image.

Morning creeps through the curtains as I slip into the bathroom for my morning ablutions. This isn't something I share with lovers. Too private.

The door opens; _his_ image fills the mirror.

“Missed you,” he rasps. The large bathroom feels tiny with him there.

“I'll be just a moment.”

He smiles. “Need help?”

“I’m fine,” I say, mouth dry.

“True,” he purrs, reaching for me. Potter always was above the rules, I realise. Oddly, I suddenly don't mind.

~


End file.
